ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Under Oath
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Start out by heading to Chateau d'Oraguille and go to Prince Trion's chambers. After the cutscene, you need to head to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau (M-7), who lives inside a small house. Once you talk to him, head on over to the Lion Spring's Tavern and talk to Najjar. Next, head to Count Caffaule's Manor (C-6) and talk to Ullassa. Ullassa will tell you about Mique's Paintbrush. Once you see the reference to the paintbrush, you are flagged and can go key hunting. *Head to Castle Zvhal Baileys and seek out a coffer key. :*You can obtain these by fighting Ahriman, Abyssal Demon, Arch Demon, Blood Demon, Demon's Elemental, and Doom Demon. :*To the right is is a map of the coffer locations. Baisically, all the coffer drop mobs are in the four corners and the tunnels leading to the four corners. To get to these corners, you need to drop down into 4 different holes. But, the northwest hole will only lead to the northwest corner, and once you drop, you need to make your way back up to get to a different hole. *Open a coffer and obtain Mique's Paintbrush (key item). *Return to South San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau at M-7. After you talk to him, go upstairs of the house, and imidietly to your left, there 3 spots that can be examined. First, examine the spot with the pen ink. The key item you got will "rest in the spot". Then, examine the painting on the wall above the first spot. You need to "look behind the painting" and then "open a letter found behind the painting". *Once you have the letter, head to the weapon shop (K-7) and talk to Exoroche, who will tell you that you need to dip the letter on a well in Davoi to have the ink appear. :*You need a full alliance of level 55+, or a full well rounded party or high level help. *At G-9 there is a Village Well. The person who needs this quest is the one who will touch the well and spawn two NMS, a a RNG and a PLD.. :*You need a full alliance of level 55+, or a full well rounded party or high level help. :*The area should be cleared of orcs as they will link to the 2 NMs. *Obtain the Well Weight and trade it to the Village Well for a cutscene where the the letter will be typed into the log window. You will also get a letter as a key item. :*After killing the NMs, only one Well Weight will drop. So if you have more then one PLD who needs the quest, you need to kill them both again and again. *Next head to North San d'Oria and talk to Ailbeche (J-9), who will tell you about his friend in Jugner Forest. *Go to Jugner Forest and head to the Maiden's Spring which is located in E-6 of the map. Once you get to the endge of the pond, a cutscene will occur. It will involve the kid's father killing someone else. :*If you arrive by chocobo, you do not need to dismount to get the cutscene. *Finally, head back to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Prince Trion for a final cutscene and to obtain your reward. ---- Game Description Client: [[]] (, [[]]) Summary: :